Ernest Hemingway
List of Works Tossup Questions #In one novel by this author, Robert Cohn and Jake Barnes both pursue Lady Brett Ashley as they travel through Spain. In another novel by this author, Catherine loves an American soldier fighting in World War I, Frederic Henry. In one of this man's novellas, (*) Santiago goes eighty-four days without catching a fish. For 10 points, name this author of The Sun Also Rises, A Farewell to Arms, and The Old Man and the Sea. #In one of this author's works, a doctor delivers a baby by C-section with a knife while its Native American father slits his own throat. That story features a character who more famously warns that Max and Al will kill Ole Anderson. In addition to writing "Indian Camp" and "The (*) Killers" about Nick Adams, this author wrote a novel whose main character walks back to his hotel in the rain after discovering that his child was stillborn and his wife Catherine Barkley is dead. For ten points, name this author who wrote about Frederic Henry in A Farewell to Arms. #In one story by this man, an American in Spain is trying to convince his girlfriend Jig to have an operation. In another story by this man, Robert Wilson sleeps with Margot after her husband is unable to shoot a lion. This author of "Hills Like White Elephants" and "The Short Happy Life of Francis Macomber" wrote about Brett Ashley, who is engaged to Mike Campbell but is also loved by Pedro Romero, Robert Cohn and Jake Barnes. In another work, this author wrote about Catherine Barkley and Frederic Henry during World War One. Name this author of The Sun Also Rises and A Farewell to Arms. #This author wrote a short story in which Mr. Frazer contemplates how bread is the opium of the people, and in which the Notre Dame fan Sister Cecilia tends to the wounded gambler Cayetano. Another of his short stories ends with Wilson asking Margot, "Why didn't you just poison him?" after she shoots her husband, the title character. This author also wrote a novel in which Dr. Valentini operates on the protagonist's knee; that novel by this author ends with Catherine Barkley's death after she delivers a stillborn son. For 10 points, name this American author of "The Short, Happy Life of Francis Macomber" who created ambulance driver Fredric Henry in A Farewell to Arms. #In one of this author's works, a character declares his sympathy with those "who like to stay late at the cafe" and "do not want to go to bed" and explains that in the darkness, all is "nada". One character asks "Will you please please please stop talking?" while drinking Anis del Toro in a story by this man in which the American tries to convince Jig to have an abortion. The title character's wife (*) Margot falls for the hunter Robert Wilson in a short story by this author about a coward on a lion-hunt. This creator of Nick Adams wrote such stories as "A Clean Well-Lighted Place", "Hills Like White Elephants", and "The Short Happy Life of Francis Macomber". For 10 points, name this author of A Farewell to Arms and The Old Man and the Sea. #In one story by this author, the ex-Marine Harold Krebs tells his mother that he cannot love anymore after experiencing World War I. In addition to "Soldier's Home," this man wrote a story in which the title character's wife Margot spends the night with Robert Wilson after her husband ran from a lion. Margot ultimately shoots and kills her husband in that story by this author, "The Short Happy Life of Francis Macomber." For 10 points, name this man who wrote a book about Santiago's attempt to catch a marlin, The Old Man and the Sea. #One story by this author ends with the protagonist telling Marjorie that love isn't fun anymore on a trip to Hortons Bay. In another story by him, Mr. Frazer reflects on different opiums of the people while Sister Cecilia cares for the wounded Cayetano. Harold Krebs tells his mother that he doesn't love anyone, including her, after returning home from the war in another story. Robert Wilson asks Margot why she didn't poison the title character of another of this author's stories, who panicked when confronted by a lion. Another of his tales portrays Harry's last thoughts and memories while dying from gangrene on a mountain in Kenya. For 10 points, "The Gambler, The Nun, and the Radio" and "The Short Happy Life of Francis Macomber" are by what author of the Nick Adams stories and The Snows of Kilimanjaro? #One novel by this author depicts the artist Thomas Hudson in its chapter "Bimini," and a short story by this author features the wounded gambler Cayetano. In addition to writing Islands in the Stream and "The Gambler, the Nun, and the Radio", this author wrote a number of short stories centered on Nick * Adams. In one novel by this author, Robert Cohn and Brett Ashley travel to San Sebastian, much to the dismay of Jake Barnes, and in another, Joe DiMaggio is idolized by the Cuban Santiago. For 10 points, name this author of The Sun Also Rises, For Whom the Bell Tolls, and The Old Man and the Sea.